


Isn't That Wild?

by ximeria



Series: Bad Craziness [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn, Second Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after 'Good Clean Family Entertainment you can trust'? Did Mal really manage to make Jayne howl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't That Wild?

**Author's Note:**

> Blame for this one goes entirely to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=nicci_mac)[Nicci_mac](http://nicci_mac.livejournal.com) Except from the title, which can be blamed on a certain Danish rockband...
> 
> Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=ana-grrl)[ana-grrl](http://ana-grrl.livejournal.com) for her great beta work.

Mal put a hand on Jayne's chest, the cotton of the old well-worn t-shirt soft against his palm. With a slight amount of pressure, he pushed Jayne back against the metal ladder that led up to the rest of the ship. The shaft above was dark and Mal hit the button to lock the entrance.

They'd just gotten back from the damned heist and he'd been half-hard ever since. Didn't much matter that he'd gotten off _in_ his fancy dress pants on the flight back to rendezvous with Serenity. His body was telling him loud and clear that it had been too long since he'd had real sex.

Good thing Jayne was more than willing to help him with that particular problem.

Jayne let himself be pushed, his breathing heavier than usual, his eyes dark and heavily lidded. Mal held his gaze for a moment while undoing Jayne's pants and jerking his tight t-shirt up.

With a small smile, Mal slid to his knees, his fingers trailing lightly down Jayne's sides. He reveled in the feel of those powerful muscles vibrating with tension and anticipation.

Mal focused on pulling the tightly fitting pants down. He carefully eased Jayne's cock out, watching it bob a little. No underwear as always, Mal noticed with a smirk.

Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, Mal licked across the head, feeling the tremors running through Jayne's body. That counted as a nice start in Mal's book, but he hadn't forgotten that he'd promised Jayne he'd make him howl. He was still a little surprised that Jayne was willing, hell, wanted all this.

Then again, Jayne was a guy and sex was pretty much always welcome. Mal just hadn't been sure _he_ was welcome.

Judging by the hands on his head, fingers in his hair, he hadn't needed to worry about _that_. Speaking of...

Mal pulled back and looked up at Jayne's flushed face. "Jayne," he said quietly. "If you gotta hold on to something, hang on to the ladder, not my head, ears _or_ hair."

Jayne fought to open his eye. It looked like it took some willpower, but he straightened a little, pulled his shirt all the way off. Then with a quick lick to his lips, a dazed look in his eyes, he put his hands on the ladder.

Mal nodded and went back to what he'd been doing. Teasing a finger down along Jayne's balls, Mal licked a broad stripe from the base to the head of Jayne's cock.

When Mal opened his mouth and slid it down around Jayne's cock, the damned fingers were back in his hair. Mal growled, put a hand on Jayne's hip and pulled back, wincing as a few hairs parted ways with his scalp.

Standing, he pulled Jayne's hands from his head, getting up close and personal with him. "Jayne, I don't much care for havin' my hair pulled, dong ma?."

Jayne's panted breath was hot against his face, but Mal held his gaze until Jayne finally nodded. Even if it was a very small nod.

Mal sighed. He knew that Jayne would forget the moment he went back down on him. "Seems to me you need a little lesson," he said, paying attention as Jayne's eyes darkened even more, his hips twitching, cock rigid against his toned abs.

It didn't take him more than a moment to retrieve a piece of rope. Holding it up, Mal watched Jayne's eyes widening.

"Mal..."

He had never heard Jayne sound like that before. All broken up and needing. Taking a deep breath, Mal forced his own arousal back for a moment. Hearing and seeing Jayne almost but not begging... it made him feel flushed all over.

Jayne didn't utter a word, he simply raised his arms, wrists resting against one of the steps of the ladder. While Mal worked to tie the knots, Jayne kept watching him like a hawk, no movement, however small, left unnoticed. Mal didn't tie it hard enough to cut off circulation, but more than enough to hold a man of Jayne's strength.

Mal leaned against him once he'd completed his task. A slow roll of his own hips and Jayne's eyes fell closed for a moment. Then they flickered open again, as if Jayne _had_ to watch him.

"You plannin' on stayin' in those tight pants of yours?" Jayne drawled, deceptively calm. Almost uninterested.

Repeating the roll, Mal licked and nipped at Jayne's earlobe. "Patience, Jayne. I promised you I'd make you howl and I very much intend to fuck you till you're screamin' and beggin'."

If possible, Jayne seemed to be breathing even faster.

Still trying to keep himself calm enough to do it right, Mal took a step back, feeling Jayne's hips follow as far as he could reach. With slow, calculated movements, he undid his fancy shirt and let it fall to the floor. Rubbing his hands against his thighs for a moment, Mal watched Jayne's eyes following every movement he made.

"How 'bout making more with the sexin' then, 'stead of the teasin'," Jayne replied with a smirk.

Mal raised an eyebrow and rubbed the heel of his hand down over the tight garment covering his crotch. Jayne was a little too cocky, seeing he was all tied up and under Mal's control. Stepping forward again, Mal grabbed Jayne's erection and roughly jacked him, once, twice, then let go again.

Much to Mal's satisfaction, Jayne's hips jerked back and forth a few time, most obviously not under Jayne's control. The quick movements made Jayne's cock wave in the air, almost as if it was inviting Mal to do it again.

A string of curses escaped Jayne, along with a look that promised Mal hell to pay. Mal simply laughed at it. If he'd known how delightful a turned on Jayne could be, he would have taken the chance a lot earlier.

Then it seemed Jayne's tactics changed. "Mal, come on. You know you want a piece of my ass." Jayne rubbed back against the ladder, watching Mal with heavy lidded eyes. "It's yours, you know it. So come and take it. You wanna push in there and just let go, pound me through a wall..."

Goading, of course, only made Mal's smile widen.

Jayne's writhing along with the panted curses and pleading, however, told Mal just how much Jayne did want it. As did the drops of pre-come beading the head of Jayne's cock. Mal took pity for a moment, knelt and pinned Jayne's hips against the ladder, before licking the tangy liquid off.

"Maaaaaaaal." The drawn out cry wasn't enough for Mal to take that as a howl, but it was getting better, and Jayne was definitely loosing some of his attitude, which had been what Mal had been waiting for.

Mal quickly undid Jayne's boots and slid them off, pulling the pants down and off as well. He wanted as much maneuverability as possible.

Sliding up along Jayne's body, Mal bit randomly at flushed skin, paying a little more attention to Jayne's nipples. For a moment he allowed the other man to thrust against his thigh, before he grabbed the ladder on either side of Jayne and pinning him with his body.

"You want it?" Mal asked hoarsely. As much as he loved this game, the control, he couldn't keep it going for much longer.

Jayne bit his lip, drawing blood and Mal licked at it, feeling Jayne's gasps against his mouth.

The teasing was put aside and Jayne's expression showed nothing but an insatiable need. With a nod, Mal stepped back, feeling the heat of Jayne's body receding for a moment. With a quick flick, he undid his pants, kicked off his boots and slid the whole thing down and off.

A keening noise escaped Jayne, and Mal nearly lost it right there when he looked up. Jayne begging with everything he had, panted breath, heated, sweaty body and eyes pleading for him to get on with it.

A quick grab in the drawer near the bed, and Mal willed his fingers to stop shaking as he dug the slick out of the jar. Clenching his teeth, Mal applied it to himself real quickly, then slid up against Jayne, reaching behind him, sliding a finger in without the slightest hint of a tease.

"Mal..." Jayne's head dropped to Mal's shoulder, teeth sinking into Mal's shoulder. Mal didn't care. He was far too focused on his task.

Two fingers, then three and it was as if time itself was suspended and the only thing that mattered, out here in the black, were the two of them. Before Mal could ask Jayne to turn around, Jayne grabbed the step he was tied to, abs tightening as he pulled his legs up to put them over Mal's shoulders.

It would put a strain on them both, but he really wouldn't mind watching Jayne while he came. Mal concentrated on guiding himself inside Jayne, watching the strong body shaking with pleasure.

One thrust, slowly inside, then slowly out. Jayne clenched around him and Mal growled and pushed back inside in one long glide, bending Jayne in half to lick at his mouth.

"Make. Me. Howl," Jayne panted out.

Mal pulled nearly all the way out, then slammed back in, feeling Jayne's body vibrate. It was getting difficult to keep a hold of Jayne's legs, they were both sweating so much that Mal's hands were slipping on the hot skin..

Snapping his hips once more, Mal watched Jayne's eyes go wide. Come spurted between them, some making it as far as Jayne's neck and cheek. Mal moved in and out again before leaning forward to lick it off.

Jayne growled and tilted his head to catch Mal's mouth. For a moment Mal stilled his movements, feeling his own release drawing closer, but not really caring. The unfamiliar mixture of Jayne and the salty, bitterness of his come was intriguing.

Mal shook himself and pulled out roughly, though Jayne didn't wince. He looked thoroughly fucked as Mal dropped his feet back on the floor. It was surprisingly easy to turn him around and Mal grinned as he smacked Jayne's ass.

Just because he could.

"Mal, you..." Jayne began to say, but he was cut short as Mal lined up and slammed right back into him. The sound that escaped Jayne was a broken noise, though nowhere near a decent howl, so Mal repeated the move, setting an almost punishing speed.

This time the sound was closer to a howl, but still not enough to satisfy him.

Mal shifted his stance, dug his fingers bruisingly hard into Jayne's hips, ramming in. This time he obviously hit the spot, because the ladder rattled in its moors and Jayne shouted his name, once, twice, almost chanting it at the top of his lungs.

Jayne pushed back as Mal pushed forward and Mal felt his body go tight just before he slammed in one last time, pressing hard against Jayne while his body shook.

Mal leaned against Jayne's sweat-slick back, trying to catch his breath.

When Mal finally slipped from Jayne's body, spent and with a rush of come, he wrinkled his nose. The air smelled like a good ol' fashioned whorehouse. Much to Mal's amusement. Been too damned long since he'd had sex, anyway.

"Mal, could you...?" Jayne's voice was low and tired and Mal quickly reached up, fighting his own knots. Sweat had permeated the rope and made it all the harder for him to untie. When he finally managed, Jayne almost collapsed against the ladder.

Mal wrapped an arm around him and pulled him back against his own body. It felt good, if a bit odd, with Jayne's size. Without a word, he maneuvered Jayne over to his bunk, feeling oddly gently as he pushed the other man down.

A quick check and Mal winced. Jayne's wrists were missing a few layers of skin and they would probably be sore when Jayne came down from his sex-induced high. Rooting through the drawer, Mal pulled a jar out with some ointment he used for minor scratches to keep them clean.

When he finished applying it to both wrists, he found Jayne watching him with an unreadable expression.

"What?" Mal asked, too spent to sound as defensive as he normally would.

Jayne just grinned and pulled him down on the bunk. There was barely room enough for the both of them, but if they got close enough...

"You ever _not_ keep your word?" Jayne asked sleepily as Mal pulled the blanket up around them.

Mal allowed his own grin to show. "Not if I can help it."

Jayne yawned and closed his eyes, holding onto Mal like he was some kind of overgrown teddy bear.

"That's good to know," Jayne muttered, more asleep than awake, nuzzling Mal's neck.

Mal smiled softly as he closed his eyes. A nap really wasn't a bad idea. Sliding his hand possessively up between Jayne's thighs, Mal cupped the soft cock, feeling as much as hearing the purr that rumbled through Jayne's body.

The End


End file.
